Greg, Didn't You Know I Loved You?
by Greggo'sLittleWriter
Summary: Nick and Greg break up and they have 4 children together. Greg realizes that he wants Nick back. Will Nick take him back or will Nick have moved on and have started his own life agian?


**Tittle Didnt You Know?**

_**Author:**CrazedCSIJunkie_

_**Beta:**__ I do not have a Beta right now, if you would like to be my Beta PM message me please._

_**Disclamier:**__Sadly I own nothing except the plot. Song is Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You By Kellie Pickler._

_**AN:**__ Almost everytime I read a Angst fic, Nick is always the bad guy who breaks it off and I Feel that it is way over due for Nick to be the one who is hurting and wondering what he did wrong to make Greg break up with him and leave. I am also very positive that Im not the only one who thinks this..Anyways Hears what you want the Story._

_**SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS**_

G, why did you have to leave me and give away what we had? I loved you , I still do, and I promice I always will. I dont understand, what have I done to make you leave our perfect life? Without you here Im not me anymore. When you left you took a peice of me with you.

Did I love you too much? Was I a bad boyfriend? Whatever I have done to make you leave Im sorry. After you left our life I tryed to stay here for the kids but I just couldnt handle the heartbreak of seeing you everyday after all that you have done to me. When I told the twins who where 11 at the time, they said that they didnt like what you did to me and that we should move California. And a day after they told me their idea something strange happened. Your mother Joan called and told me that if I felt the need to leave Vegas that I was always welcome to stay with her in Sanfrancisco.

There was a point that I fell apart cause I wanted you back, to not giving a damn. I felt it all. When it came to our 4 Kids. Jack and Jada Rose wanted to stay with me and they would come visit you once they were ready to. Cassie decided that she would move with me and spend 2 weekends a month with you. where as Niah said she would come with me untill school started agian then she was back with you. I was going to miss my girl but since it was June when we moved I had 2 months with her. Im sorry that I had to take the twins and Cassie away from you but its not all my fault.

Now here you are at my new house I just bought with my fiance Ryan asking me to take you back. Unfortunitly its taken you 5 years and I've moved on Greg and I admit I still love you but I have a future with Ryan. Im 5 months pregnant with his baby. I was about to tell you that when Jada comes storming out my front door and slaps you across the face.

" Jada Rose Marie Stokes! What did you do that for might I ask?" I questioned her, she's never been the violent type.

"Cause Daddy, I told Pops last night that since he offered to pick me up cause of my volleyball tournament in Vegas, not to try and get with you or anything cause you are having Ry's baby." She's explains to me still fuming

"What?" I was shocked that even though Greg knew about me carrying Ryan's baby, he still thought I'd take him back

" Greg, is this true?" I know its been awhile since we talked but that doesnt seem like my ex at all.

"Umm... Kinda." Greg says looking down at the ground in shame

"What is that suppost to mean?" I asked confused

"Never mind Nick, Its not a big deal. Ill come back for you later Jada" He looks at her breifly then walks to the car.

"G, Its not nothing cause I know you and you wouldnt come today early to pick Jada up if it was nothing. After all that you have done to me, the least you could do is explain"

"Oh fine Nick. I knew that you had a boyfriend named Ryan but I thought she was just trying to make me realize what I lost when I let cha go." Greg answers sadly

I put a hand on his shoulder " Greg in a way I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but in a way if you didnt break up with me we wouldnt be having this conversation and it would be your baby not Ryan's."

" Greg, I dont know you very well, and I wanna hurt you for what you did to my Nickie. But from what the kids tell me, you seem like a cool guy so I would be honored to have you stay with us in the guest house." Ryan says shocking all of us.

" Wha?" Greg speaks confused

"Pa, I thought you where out back with Cassie?"

" I was. but Jack came out back and said you hit your other father."Ryan replys before going over to me and putting his arms around me lovingly.

" Babe, you dont have to do this." I told him.

" I know Peanut, but I want to. Plus I want to get to know Greg." Ryan Replys

"So Greg will do come stay with us?"Ryan offers agian

"Well I-" Greg was interupted by Jada Rose

"YOU HAVE TO POPS. please?" She looks at him with big brown mocha eyes just like his

"Okay for my baby girl I will" Greg smiles

" YAY" Jada then jumps on him and hugs him tight.

_**SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS**_

_**Sometimes things not go according to plan. but in the end things all turn out..**_

_**I may not have gotton Greg but I got a wonderful husband who is the father of my second set of twins and step father to me and gregs kids. Greg and me are best friends agian, and he moved to Cali so he was close to Cassie, Jada Rose and Jack. I get to see Niah more. Ten years ago I never would of thought I was gay. 5 years ago I didnt think anything could break me and Greg apart. But now I live in the moment, not much surprizes me anymore**_

_**SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS~SANKERS**_

_**AN: Thats all folks... reveiw please :D All mistakes are mine**_

_**XXJessiXx**_


End file.
